Leta Millers
Overview ''Full biography found [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1g-Wj1i0cqjulDhA1bBJQA81KxYpF5jzpjjXXsK4QhRU/edit here]. '' Appearance '''Hair''': Brown '''Skin:''' A bit pale due to ship-board service. Freckled complexion. '''Eyes''': Green-Black due to Cybernetics '''Height''': 5’4” '''Weight''': 126lbs '''Markings'''/'''Noticeable''' '''Features''': Eye prosthesis for both of her eyes, given to her after sustaining wounds in combat. Also the fact that the body of both prosthesis are black in color also add to the oddity. Personality Like the old Marine mascot, Leta has a lot of drive and confidence for someone who barely clocks in at five and a half feet. This Devil dog has been through hell and has seen much, and while not eager to share the war stories of grandeur, she is more than willing to help a younger Marine in gaining the so-much-desired wisdom that every FNG wishes. In a command situation, she tends to be brusque, calculated, and will wait for the opportune moments to strike and react. She is a bulldog, loyal and willing to serve those who’ve earned her loyalty, but dear lord, say not a prayer for those who cross her. But for the willingness to step in and be that individual in the line of fire, it can give the impression that she would jump the gun to take the initiative without second thought. Abilities * Going Career - Like her father, Leta joined the marines and plans to stay within the service for as long as she’s physically able. Years of combat experience is a boon for any junior officer looking to pick her brain on a particular course of action * Sapper - With a Military Occupational Speciality (MOS) as a Combat Engineer, she’s been tasked and trained in the art of both constructing and deconstructing fortifications and defences. It’s one of the reasons why She is the way she is. * Every Marine a Rifleman - Though close quarter skills are basic, she’s trained in every small-arm and crew-served weapons the fleet employs on the ground and in ship-board actions. Though ask her what her preference is, and she’d tell you PDWs, breaching shotguns, and Anti-material rifles are her tools of the trade. * A note on her cybernetics - Leta’s prosthesis are fairly standard replacements afforded to members of the CEF if in need of life-saving purposes and their desire to return to active duty. While they give her some inhuman abilities -- holding onto something thats red hot for a few moments, not having to blink, see infrared illuminators -- they still require upkeep, maintenance, and need for replacement parts. They are still vulnerable to certain situations, such as her eyes becoming permanently damaged due to laser dazzling, or close ranged strong EMP emissions. They do not benefit her with additional strength or ability above that of an average human History Leta Millers joined the Military, as did perhaps a number of other members of the service, to get away from the colony life of terraforming worlds and making them habitable to human and other friendly sentient life. Though her mother didn’t approve of her daughter ‘running off for adventure’, it was her father that Leta was attempting to emulate by joining the service. So when her days of Standardized education came to an end, she was quick to head over to the recruiting office and sign the dotted line. Needless to say, her mother didn’t like that news, though her father was quietly humbled and supportive of their only daughter. It could likely go without saying, there hasn’t been much contact with Mrs. Miller since Leta’s induction into the Fleet. ''' ''' For the next couple of years beyond that of basic training and specialization schools, Leta had been involved with roughly fourteen different military operations among the different colony worlds humanity has put itself in charge of protecting. As a trained sapper, most of the tasks Leta normally faces when grouped with landing tactical squads are sweeping for mines, explosive traps, and the breaching of buildings. Even with the technology of bomb sniffers, millimeter wave scanners, hard shell body armor suits, and other equipment, the work is still hazardous. Minor injuries, near misses, and stories to be told over beers were common occurrences. However during Leta’s seventeenth combat drop, it had been her turn at the hands of fate. The operation entailed the clearing of a large residential block of an insurgent organization that had laid claim to the building, and police forces hadn’t been able to get close, or do anything effective, to dislodge them. Military forces were called down to provide combat support, and all had gone well for the Marines. However the upper floors of the building had been more entrenched, meaning that every room and area had to be cleared in force. The third entry into an unknown room hadn’t set off any of her equipment’s gear about explosives or occupancy. While it could have been mechanical issues, a slip of habit or some other human or inhuman factor, the fact remained that she had paid the price when breaching tool met barred door. One could likely guess Leta had survived the explosion as she was the first to make entry, and had been evacuated from the battlefield as fast as one could expect. But the Corps takes care of their own, and Leta would spend the next three years of her military career recovering both mentally and physically from the wounds, and passing the psych evaluation and physical to ensure that she could continue to serve. But the time spent recovering and ‘light duty’ hadn’t done her well in the progression of rank. She had become too old to enter the military Officer training and selection, and has only been recently permitted to rejoin combat activities. After a few short tours of combat training divisions, Leta was selected to crew the CSV Eidolon as the ships Senior CPO, becoming a liaison to the Tactical Division Lieutenant. Awards Reprimands Service/Campaign Ribbons